Naruto: The Village Of Darkness
by Rastaman3
Summary: Set at the time naruto was still a new Genin, this is the story of JIN Kyōryokuna, a boy set on the path of darkness and revenge. This is no ordinary boy for he is part of the Kyōryokuna clan, an old clan believed to be a myth, some unknown history of the tailed beasts are revealed and to make matters worse for Jin, a monster has been sealed in him by a man who desires power...
1. Chapter 1

THE REASON PART: GAARA

"I found I could start again, be stronger this time, be able to kill those that have left me with nobody be able to save those important to me, no I can't grow attachments, they only hold you back, I gotta start fresh and that's what I'm gonna do." Thought a tall ten year old boy with short white spiky hair, he had black all over, black coat, black shirt, black pants, even black shoes, but he had a reason for this, he began to think about the reasons he moved away from the village of sand, the reasons he has cried everyday since the incident, the reasons he had for wanting, no NEEDING to kill three EXTREMELY POWERFUL men…

…..

It all started at school, a ten year old Kyōryokuna, Jin was about to play ninja with a bunch of boys from the academy. Jin lived in Sunagakure, the village hidden in the Sand. As Jin and the other boys were about to start playing, he noticed that a red haired boy with a tattoo around his right eye was sitting alone, he had noticed this boy before and he always saw him alone, a bit crazy so he decided to invite him to join.

"What! No, please don't invite Gaara, he'll kill us!" said one of the boys.

Jin should have listened to their warnings but he invited Gaara anyway. Gaara was reluctant but after some thinking he agreed. Most of the boys didn't want to play anymore, and some left but most stayed to seem like they weren't afraid even though everybody knew everyone else was scared, even Jin because he had a bad feeling about Gaara.

There were eight people so there were four on each team. The team Gaara was on started counting and the other team ran to hide. After a few minutes Jin and his best friend, Abel, met up and hid behind a few bins. After a few minutes the two boys heard screams, very loud screams, Jin ran to go see what had happened while Abel decided to keep hiding.

When Jin reached the scene, he saw Gaara with blood all over him and he was standing on two bodies, it didn't take long for Jin to figure out who those people were, they were on his team for the ninja game, and it didn't take long for him to figure out who did it, GAARA, he now looked straight into Gaara's eyes seeing nothing but darkness.

"I must thank you for inviting me to this game, I had some fun, but I hope you don't mind me KILLING you!"

Jin ran for his life but suddenly sand swirled around Gaara and it went straight for Jin, the sand grabbed him and Jin was thrown up and down by the sand, and in just four minutes Jin gave up struggling and braced himself for the impact which would surely kill him. But Abel came to Jin's rescue by calling the instructor forward who jumped in front of the sand attack which hurt him terribly. Jin took his opportunity and ran, he didn't know where, he just ran and he was followed by Abel. Gaara never let his prey run away, so he followed them.

The boys were reaching a dead end, but they found a place to hide under a dumpster, the only problem was that only one person could fit in there.

"Abel hide under the dumpster…"

"WHAT! You'll be killed!"

"Abel hide under the dumpster, I'm sure a Jonin has been called to help but we need to wait and hiding is the only way. But only one person can hide."

"NO! what will you do."

"Fight him with all I have, buys you time till that Jonin comes, Abel his coming he must not see us, HIDE!"

Abel did as told. When Gaara came he asked "where's your friend."

"He managed to get away from you, you ugly demented bastard."

Gaara didn't take kindly to threats. He let the sand hit the boy against the fence. He was going to continue but they heard something.

"ABEL, JIN, the jonins here to save you guys.

That gave Jin a shread of hope and he started giving the sand everything he had. But anyone with eyes could see he needed a miracle to survive. Justas Gaara was about to finish him off. A wooden kunai came from behind, striking the sand that protected Gaara from the training weapon. Gaara turned and saw Abel.

"ABEL No you were supposed to hide."

"We can make it Jin but you must rest I'll hold him till the Jonin comes."

Abel went for a punch but the sand not only blocked it but spread on his arm attempting to crush it. It succeeded but the sound of bones crushing.

Abel's screams could be heard throughout the village. During all this nobody noticed a man watching the massacre.

After Gaara was finished with Abel. He watched as Abel died slowly, losing a lot of blood by every time a second went by. Jin[who watched it all happen] attacked Gaara with full rage. At first Gaara's sand kept hitting Jin but he noticed Jin wouldn't stay down so he wanted to end the battle. Jin knew what was coming and just barely dodged the sand in time, Jin stood next to Abel.

Jin… you can't win. Run.. Run… RUN."

Those were Abel's last words before dying.

Jin stood there devastated, tears were falling from his face, anger and sadness kept him going and revenge clouded his mind.

Gaara blinked for a second and when he looked again he saw strange eyes, the pupils had become black, then the iris was gold and above the iris was a silver line that stopped where the border of the pupil was. The outer eye which was usually white had red crooked lines everywhere like when a person had been crying except the lines were like a pattern, and finally from the eyelashes down it looked like when a girl cries and mascara runs down the face from the eyes except it looked like the black "mascara" were cracks.

"Abel to avenge your death I will make Gaara beg me for mercy, I PROMISE!"

Before Gaara could put the pieces together, he was attacked by Jin.

Jin punched and kicked and noticed he had gotten faster and stronger. Gaara threw a punch but the weird thing was Jin landed with his back towards Gaara so he would not see it coming but he sensed it through the wind, he could tell the difference in the breeze f the wind, that's when he decided something fast was approaching him and he dodged it. This surprised him so much it distracted him but he quickly felt the vibrations on the ground and could tell something was running his way, once again he dodged Gaara's attack leaving both bewildered. But Gaara awoke from his daydream and hit as fast as he could, yes Jin could now tell the attacks were coming and his speed increased but Gaara was too fast.

Gaara had him no longer happy he would end this once and for all or would he… a person hit Gaara in the chest with a kunai. The person grabbed an injured Jin and attempted to run away but Gaara was now furious. The man knew what was coming, and he couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let Gaara release any of the Shakuku's power so he threw another kunai but this time it was attached to a tag that when the kunai stops sleeping powder explodes out. Gaara dodged the kunai but the sleeping powder was in the air, so Gaara went to sleep unable to stay conscious. While on the mans shoulder Jin fell asleep.

"Wake up, kid wake up." Said the man.

Jin woke up immediately still worried Gaara might kill him. He looked around no Gaara, he wasn't even at school. He was on a couch in what seemed like a living room.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house kid."

"What happened to Gaara?"

"I saved you from him."

"Really, wow how long was I out."

"Well a good nine hours."

"NINE HOURS I gotta get home." Said Jin running to the door but he stopped.

"Was all of it real." Said Jin a little sad.

"Yes but why the sad face most people would be happy to live."

"My friend did he…."

"It was all real."

Jin clenched his fists.

"Then that promise I made to him is real too, I will make Gaara beg for mercy."

"I'm sorry about your friend, but Gaara is too powerful."

"I'll be more powerful!"

"Wake up don't you see his power."

"I don't care, Gaara of the desert WILL DIE!"

….

Well first naruto fic, I know it's boring but all I wanted to do was just see how naruto fics are so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO: Akuumayoruda**

**"Finally I can see it, I have entered the THE LAND OF DARKNESS and now I enter THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE DARKNESS!" He walked to the village but stopped before he entered. Above he saw writing, he smiled at those words. It wrote "The village hidden in the darkness, a place to start over and escape from the horrors, the pressures and/or anything else about your old life and begin again." He continued to walk to the entrance where he was stopped. "Hello may you please state your full name, age, identification and reason of being here" said a ninja, but not just any ninja, a ninja that belonged to the village hidden in the Darkness, KURIYAMI-GAKURE!**

…..

_Jin and the man were walking to Jin's home, when Jin stopped._

_"Why did you stop."_

_"Sorry sir but before I walk any further with you, even if you saved my life, can I have your name."_

_The man started laughing._

_"Of course, how rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Jaraku Zare and maybe I should know a little about you." Said the man who is revealed to be Jaraku[note Jaraku MAY be a common name]_

_"My name is Jin Kyōryokuna, nice to meet you."_

_In a matter of minutes, they reached Jin's house. Jaraku knocked on the door a few times before it slid open._

_The man behind the door looked 20 years old, he had flat brown hair, green eyes, a white short sleeved t-shirt with grey pants and shiny shoes._

_The man looked down and saw Jin. "JIN! Where have you been, I've been worried sick when you didn't arrive after school, I nearly fainted when I heard Gaara was attacking you, and you disappeared."_

_"I'm fine Yaru, thanks to this man, he saved me from Gaara, cool ain't it." Said Jin pointing to Jaraku._

_The man who's name is Yaru turned his attention to Jaraku._

_"Thank you sir, very grateful for what you did, would you like to stay for supper, we're making lasagna."[note I know they shouldn't know what lasagna is but you are gonna find some things that shouldn't be here, whether it's more modern or isn't apart of the country or whatever, I'll try not to change the story too much.]_

_"I would be honoured Mr. Kyōryokuna."_

_"Good and my surname isn't Kyōryokuna, it's Zachani, not related to the Zachani clan."_

_"But Jin's name is Kyōryokuna."_

_"Yes but you see I'm not biologically related to Jin, his parents saved my life long before he was born and I made good friends with them."_

_"So may I ask where his parents are."_

_"His parents died in a house robbery a few months after his birth, i was then entrusted with him at the age of thirteen to look after him, and now his all grown up, a strong nine year old, who like his father and I, wishes to become a ninja." Said Yaru casually, which shocked Jaraku, another thing that shocked Jaraku was that Jin didn't so much as shrug at the word, he was also casual._

_"I'm sorry for your loss but none of you seem sad."_

_"Well when I told Jin he was very mature about it, sure he was a little sad but I learnt from that and now we both are fine whenever this is mentioned."_

_Later that day, after the supper Jaraku had to leave._

_After washing the dishes Jin went to Yaru._

_"Yaru I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it Jin"_

_"At the academy, when I was fighting Gaara, something clicked, I could see his moves better I knew where he was without looking thanks to the air, even with my shoes I could feel the ground also knowing where he was like that without moving, I was faster and stronger, even though I couldn't match Gaara's speed and strength, I could also see better, but not with special ability to see farther, maybe a little farther but when I mean see better I mean it like I could see the little thing I or anyoe normally couldn't see, also the level of focus increased, things I could see but wasn't paying attention to, I was without trying meaning I would know if something moved or not, it was amazing, I closed my eyes and I knew where everything was, there was a feeling on my eyes throughout, I couldn't describe it but it felt great."_

_The news shocked Yaru._

_"This power, how did you learn this power at your level, at your maturity, at you age."_

_"Huh you know what it is."_

_"Jin, sit down."_

_"I was going to wait until you were older but it seems I must tell you now." He paused._

_"The Kyōryo clan is from your fathers side, the Kuna clan is from your mothers side, there is a reason you didn't just take you fathers name, but that will be explained later on, anyway the Kyōryo clan has a special bloodline ability called the Boushikakugan."_

_"Boushikakugan?"_

_"Yes Jin Boushikakugan, it is a powerful bloodline ability that, if learned properly, uses no chakra or stamina but requires chakra and stamina."_

_"If it takes no chakra or stamina then why do you need chakra or stamina?"_

_"It's an ability that requires you to use chakra to activate which really shouldn't be a problem as a living person always has chakra even a little, it doesn't require a certain amount just an ounce of chakra really."_

_"Wow, cool!"_

_"Yeah it is, anyway the Kyōryo clan is said to be the oldest clan to ever set foot on the world but not much was known about them, but before we get to that lets talk about the Boushikakugan, have you ever heard of Konoha's Uchiah and Hyuuga clans?"_

_"When we learnt about the Land Of Fire, we also learnt about Konoha and its history so yeah I've heard of the Byakugan Hyuuga's and the Sharingan Uchiha's."_

_"Exactly the Sharingan and Byakugan. This ability affects the users eyes, the Boushikakugan effects your eyes."_

_"Yeah, Jaraku said he saw my eyes change."_

_"Good, now I want to tell you what this power can do, it allows the user to sense better through hearing, seeing, feeling etc, your father had four silver lines which start from the top, to the right of the circle in your iris which is in your eye, to the bottom, to the left. Each of these are stages, they show the Boushikakugan's strength."_

_"Cool"_

_"Yeah but before we get into anymore history, I want to tell you about the Boushikakugan's abilities."_

_"Yeah I wanna know."_

_Yaru smiled, to think this boy was nearly killed by the most feared child in Sunagakure this morning, but was still as happy and excited as ever, no sign of fear at all._

_"Ok, the Boushikakugan gives you some impressive abilities, like giving you impressive speed and strength, your senses is the best part of this bloodline, all your senses have amped up, and even with shoes on you can sense the ground and feel whatever is on at what speed and direction, also water and snow and sand, heck any terrain really, your eyes are also awesome, the Byakugan can see extremely far and allows the user to see their surroundings, like eyes at the back of your head, but the Boushikakugan gives you an A+ rank keen eye, meaning you can see the little things like extremely thin string that is set for a trap or mysterious ants etc, the amount of chakra needed for jutsu's isn't as much but you still use chakra and the Boushikakugan's keen eye allows you to properly see movement and can easily learn taijutsu and understand ninjutsu and genjutsu allowing you to learn those moves at a little faster rate, also low level genjutsu is almost useless, maybe B rank genjutsu can get to you but C and D rank genjutsu shouldn't effect you, also you learn new moves every time a silver line sprouts which show Boushikakugan strength and the user's maturity and strength, your ancestors found a second power to the Boushikakugan that surpasses the fourth and final silver line, it was the ultimate Boushikakugan and was named the Kyuukyoku Boushikakugan, not much is known of such power but it is said that only the legendary Kyōryo's can understand and is able to unlock such a power. There has only been two legendary Kyōryo's and one of them is the very first."_

_"WOW so my clan is this powerful clan."_

_"Yes you know, Jin I have something to give you."_

_He walked to his room and came back with a scroll._

_"Here"_

_Jin took the scroll._

_"Huh what's this?'_

_"It's the scroll about your clan, everyone in the Kyōryo clan has written about their findings about the clan."_

_"Thanks"_

_Jin gave Yaru a hug as appreciation._

_….._

_"Akuumayoruda is my savior, my only, my reason"_

_Said a tattoo on two men, one named Jaraku from earlier and a man named Zakur, a man without the tattoo was in the middle, this man is named Akuumayoruda, a wanted S rank threat in all the shinobi countries._

_Akuumayoruda said "Zakur, go home, let Jaraku prove what he is capable of, I find faith in him, afterall he was smart enough to know this child named Jin was special, putting a ninjutsu around the house to know what they are saying is genius! But let's see if he can handle a nonja[ an academy student who is soon to become ninja also people who aren't ninja's are not all classified as nonja just those who shall become a ninja and are in the academy] and an ANBU!"_

_"Yes master Yoruda." Said Zakur, leaving._

_"I always hated him calling me that, Jaraku I will be waiting outside, get the boy, kill the ANBU guardian."_

_"Yes master Akuumayoruda."_

_….._

_"Jin so you won't open it until you feel you are ready, even I don't know what's inside, it's for Kyōryo eyes only."_

_"Yes Yaru."_

_Suddenly Yaru noticed lit tags on the walls a second from exploding. But a second was more than enough for an ANBU who raised a kunai and threw it in a circular motion to hit them all which ended in success._

_"Who is the idiot who set the tags."_

_"The only idiot here is you." Said Jaraku._

_"Jaraku what is the meaning of this!"_

_"The honourable Akuumayoruda requests Jin of the Kyōryo clan, you should be honoured, the dreams he has for Jin."_

_Akuumayoruda, third on the wanted list of Sunagakure! What does he want with Jin, answer before you die!"_

_"I shall not die, and what he wants is to make Jin stronger, but for a price."_

_"Jin shall never work for Akuumayoruda, fool."_

_"I thought the same with myself too, but sooner or later after seeing the power or what he needs to do or both and more he will come around like me now I'm tired, I should kill you now."_

_Yaru took his kunai and ran towards Jaraku, unfortunately this was a trap. Jaraku did a few hand seals and a few seconds before he was ANBU meat he did a jutsu_

_"Temporary Paralysis Jutsu"_

_Yaru was stuck in the way he was, unable to move, he tried to free himself but was surprised when he found he couldn't._

_"Can't move can you? Yaru I'm not stupid, an ANBU would fry a chunin leveled person like me, Akuumayoruda though saw something in me, my ability with jutsu's. as a child I was able to make jutsu's as strong as Jonin's but I was always weak, thanks to Akuumayoruda I surpass ANBU like you, but this specialty is not without price. My chakra drops double the amount it's supposed to, but I can kill you quickly."_

_Jaraku pulled a kunai and began stabbing Yaru multiple times. He attempted the sixteenth time but was stopped when Jin headbutted his leg. He lifted Jin and threw him through the wall and proceded to stab Yaru. After a while he stopped._

_"Now you will die at this kunai, I thought you would put up a better fight."_

_"Idiot, you are the one who will die, it takes more than a couple of stabs to kill me."_

_"Really, well I think I am going to end your life now."_

_"Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"_

_After the thousand shuriken hit Yaru, he let out a scream of pain._

_Suddenly he could move, the jutsu had worn off, before Jaraku could do anything, Yaru grabbed his neck and threw him across the room. Yaru, prepared to kill Jaraku felt something sharp enter his skin. Blood dripped from him._

_"My, my Jaraku, you had him, rule number one, don't underestimate your enemies, especially ANBU."_

_Yaru kicked Akuumayoruda back and did the Temporary Paralysis Jutsu, holding Akuumayoruda in place. Akuumayoruda didn't expect the jutsu to be this strong and was struggling to move._

_Jaraku once again did the Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu._

_Afterwards Jin saw the pain in his guardian and seeked revenge on Jaraku._

_Suddenly a chakra that amazed everybody in the room appeared from Jin._

_"You like it, a power that surpasses C ranks, self taunted, invented by myself. I call it the ASSATSU D!_

_A Dark black solid ball with chakra running in and out formed in Jin's hands. He ran to Jaraku and touched him with the ball. It dug through him and destroying the rest of his body with the outer black chakra. Jaraku was dead, nothing to be seen, no body, no clothing just blood and a crater._

_"The Assatsu, Assatsu D is Assatsu Death, Assatsu L is Assatsu life, which can heal and if concentrated enough and the person isn't to far gone revive at EASE, im pretty sure you know what Assatsu D does."_

_Suddenly Jin fell to the ground, out of chakra._

_"A nonja created such a move, amazing!" said Akuumayoruda killing the distracted Yaru._

_"Hahahahaha"_

_He picked up Jin and put a seal on him, it looked like a random tattoo that ran from his left arm to his back to a little of his chest._

_Jin rised with a new chakra, more powerful, more deadly, more EVIL!_

…..

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ALL sorry for not updating sooner but busy busy busy….


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: The Fourth Kazekage

''I have nothing Kage of the Dark village, Kuriyama, my entire world has fallen with the death of my guardian, the only one I trust to my full extent."

"This is interesting, but abandoning your village, I bet hunter-nin are searching for you as we speak, plus I know nothing of the details, can't you talk to the Kazekage about this boy."

Jin clenched his fists and formed a face of anger.

"Don't call me a boy, a boy isn't supposed to suffer the way I do, a boy isn't supposed to live like I live, a boy isn't supposed to be what I am, I can't trust the Kazekage, he is involved in this too, he tried to capture me, to make me his second ultimate weapon.""

''Fourth what the hell have you done, fourth your actions, fourth you are to not be doing this to a child, fourth what are you planning'' thought the Kage of one of the six most powerful villages in the world.

…..

_The seal immediately deteriorated as Jin's chakra grew more and more._

_Yoruda smiled, hurts doesn't it, I bet you wish you can make it stop, say it and I will._

_"AHHHHH, make it stop, Yoruda just… just… DROP DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH…. AH…., its controlling me.''_

_Yoruda decided enough was enough, he had to seal it._

_''You are weak, it shouldn't be in this stage for another minute or two, if you're so dumb you invite Gaara to play with you and so weak you lets this thing make you its bitch so easily I should let you die, let it consume you, but I want to live and the Kazekage wouldn't be too happy if I let you destroy Suna so…"_

_He ran to touch Jin with his hand but was smacked way like a bug by Jin's hand._

_"You already let it go this far, weak, you are physically and mentally weak."_

_He tried once again but dodged all attempts to attack him and touched Jin with his hand and Jin went flying into the wall. He did a few seals and summoned the death god.''_

_'Hello, long time no see, remember that thing I did for you, giving you one hundred souls, well time to cash in the favour, I am not going to die but you are going to do something, seal this beast trying to control this boy, my seals work on placing the object in the back of ones head and as such I've done so, but what good is that when you cant suppress the beast, that's where you come in, I know the power will be weaker because im not going to give you my soul but it should be better than Minato's seal, and that's a good seal, if you count that the boy is disrespected by every villager and hasn't shown much nine tail activity, so do it NOW.'_

_The death god did as told and left while Yoruda awaited for the unconscious Jin to awake. When Jin diid awake and see Yoruda's face he jumped up with anger sadness and fear in his eyes._

_"You, you ended my life in a day, you have caused me suffering, why, this cant be a random house raid, no its too organised and seems too personal, ill have the Kazekage on your ass you bastard."_

_"Call the Kazekage all you want, this is a joint operation between us, and I would be more concerned about the powerful monster demon I have sealed inside you. A tailed beast."_

_"Wha.. what, Your Lying, most if not all of the beasts are sealed already, up to the nine tails."_

_"There are more tailed beasts, like ten and eleven tails, you hold the eleven tails, I shall explain, the ten tails is the strongest among tailed beasts but it is limited in its power, it needs nine of the ten tailed beast apart of it, excluding it from the ten of course, the eleven tails was created with the other tailed beasts, possessing great power only matched and beaten by the ten tails, the eleven tails is the DEMON DRAGON, a dark release beast. And I came to posses the power to seal it when it was sealed into me but not accessible, I was sealed myself by a man I killed for the eleven tails so I could not gain its power, but you are my power, once you work for me of course.'_

_"Work for you NEVER, not after what you have done.'_

_"What I have done was authorized by Kazekage, afterall I was let in Suna quite easily because we had a deal, I use the eleven tails or should I say the Juuichi for my own personal reasons and the Juuichi is used to crush the other villages, that is all I shall tell you, ill be watching you and you will join me sooner or later, be sure of it."_

_Jin stood there, thinking about what Yaruda had said, it ran over and over again, not one word out from his exact words._

_''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."_

_And then the Boushikakugan activated and this time after all the suffering he endured, he knew it wasn't going anywhere, he reached a fully molded Boushikakugan._

_Ïf what he's saying is true then this village isn't safe, and I must leave, probably better, everyone I truly care for are dead, but I cant just make this decision, I must find the truth, I must confront the Kazekage, I have nothing to live for now anyway."a tear fell from his face_

_…._

_"Kazekage a boy is here to see you"_

_"Tell him I'm busy"_

_"I've tried but he's very persistant"_

_The Kazekage sighed_

_"Bring him in"_

_Soon Jin walked walked into the Kazekage office._

_"Ah Jin, what brings you to my office."_

_"Kazekage, you know my name?"_

_"Well, uh, your brother is one of my favourite ninja, I read his files, anyway why are you here"_

_"Yuri is dead"_

_"What?"_

_"He's dead, killed by your associate"_

_"What! Jin, don't be a fool, what are you saying, is this one of you little kids joke."_

_"The only joke I see here is you"_

_'Wha… do you realise who you are taking too.'_

_''Yeah, a power hungry asshole, who…"_

_Suddenly a kunai was sent flying, cutting Jins' arm. He clutched it and gritted in pain, then decided to finish his sentence._

_"Who claims to be an honourable Kazekage to this village, who the hell do you think you are, have you seen your son lately, letting a killer roam free in this world, in this village, with a demon inside him, yet you fail to kill him, why because you don't want to, because he's your ultimate weapon, you make me sick fourth"_

_"So my guess is Akuumayoruda told you, no matter, Jin, if you know whats good for you, you'll zip your mouth and listen to me, I am your leader, there is no escape, this must be done for the village, for millions at the sacrifice of one, that's how it shall be, I want that beast, Gaara is becoming unstable, I want to see the results with you, either way Suna will prevail"_

_"He then reached at his intercom, Karli, please lead Mr. Kyorökuna out"_

_Soon the Kazekage's assistant entered and took Jin._

_"What happened to your arm, it seems like a recent injury?"_

_"Your Kazekage happened"_

_"What"_

_"Your Kazekage is evil"_

_"Our Kazekage, evil?""_

_"YOUR Kazekage is evil"_

_"What on earth is wrong" wondered the assistant._

_Jin was outside, he returned to his home and started packing, he packed everything he would need, the scroll, some food, Yuri's weapons, when he packed Yuri's weapons, he started wondering about Yuri, distracted Yoruda saw his opportunity and killed him, Jin clenched his fists. Come to think about it, where was Yuri's body, he hadn't seen it when he entered. It came to him, the cops or someone under the Kazekage came for the body, hide the evidence, they had probably been ordered to hide evidence and if then he heard whispers from the other room, he hid under his bed, of course, the Kazekage wanted to take Jin, he couldn't do it at his office because there were too many witnesses, he had to be stealthy, he would make up a story that everyone would believe, he would hide Jin until he wanted the monster inside him to do some job, with what Jin heard about this monster, it couldn't be a good ending. Two men entered the room, Jin noticed their uniforms anywhere, these uniforms were ANBU uniforms, the guys who work directly under the Kazekage, no questions asked._

_"This is the only place we haven't searched, I'll start by the closet, you search the drawers, there may be clues"_

_Jin slowly took out a kunai from his bag._

_After they searched everything, one of the ANBU bent down to check under the bed. That's when Jin knew he had to strike, nonja vs ANBU, he didn't like the sound of that, but it had to be done. The Anbu ducked his head under the bed and Jin swiped with his kunai at the ANBU's throat, blood spilled and the ANBU fell lifeless._

_"What the hell…"_

_Jin acted quick and tripped the shocked ANBU at the other side of the bed and slit his throat, both ANBU were down and dead. Jin continued packing and ran to the village border, he had taken a secret tunnel he found out about when Yuri was talking to his fellow ANBU about a mission. He escaped Suna, but it wasn't going to be long until they started looking for him so he fled to the village of Darkness- Kuriyamagakure, he was feeling mixed emotions, scared angry, vengeful._

….

A year later…. Jin had gained citizenship to the land of Darkness and Kuriyamagakure, what happened and how he got into the village is another story for later

….

Kuriyamagakure

A military village founded and run by Han Zaroshi, one of the most powerful ninja in the world, the KUROKAGE of the Dark village. Also founder and DAIMYO of the land of Darkness and "Creator" of the Dark element.

Kuriyami's Kage is the Kurokage and an extremely powerful village, formed ten years before Naruto and Jin were born. This village is young and has only had one war fullscale war which was against Iwagakure over land but remained the same afterwards and formed a friendship with Iwa. The reason this village is so powerful is because of its enormous population. People want to start over and Zaroshi gave them that chance. The villages climate has VERY cold Winters and VERY hot Summers. Kuriyama has the biggest population in the world, the place was found on hidden, unexplored terrain, infact the entire country is off the Naruto world map because it is at the West of The land of Earth and The land of Wind(yes it stretches down). It is bigger than the Land of Wind but smaller than the Land of Earth making it the second largest country in the world. It has been rated the third most powerful country behind 1. The Land of Lightning and 2. The Land of Earth and is said to be slightly more powerful than 4. The Land of Fire, but very slight that it is not actually known which is stronger. The land has night very early and day a bit late everyday, many villages have decided to settle upon the land and the land has a great economy, having beaten Iwa and Suna economically. The village mainly specialises in Dark release[not the same as the dark release we know from manga, I've decided to rename that Brown release]. Dark realease replaces Yin Yang release, but yin yang stil is classified by Genjutsu and medical jutsu. Dark release are the jutsu like Shadow clone or clone or mind body technique or temporary paralysis jutsu, you know, those kind of jutsu's. the reason I said Zaroshi created dark release is because he was the one who made the techniques classified as dark release, he met with the Daimyo's and they allowed the classification, mainly because the paper used to find out about your release would turn pitch black on some people and this was later confirmed as the release of shadow clones etc, and the Kurokage is the best at ninjutsu of the six kages and the worst at speed.

….

Done sorry I took so long

Rastaman3 out


	4. Chapter 4

Before the story starts, I'd like my viewers to know the advanced natures dark release is capable of, also these may be very similar to other abilities of the Naruto/Shippuden series

…..

**_FIRE and DARK release creates…_**

**_ASH RELEASE_**

**_These ashes are commonly used to burn whatever they touch, for example, touching the end of a lit cigar, they also burn so much they dissolve into human skin and other materials, they can be used for other abilities as well, there is no need to be near ashes[for most jutsu] and if you do, there's a release that allows you to create ash, ash release is the first known advanced release that uses Dark release._**

**_LIGHTNING and DARK release creates…_**

**_LIFE RELEASE_**

**_This release is used by bringing normal everyday objects to life, they are usually at your control but for unexperienced Life release users, they can be made of free will, stupidity, weakness, or even come to life then die that same second. This is the second known advanced release that uses Dark release_**

**_WIND and DARK release creates…_**

**_CARBON RELEASE_**

**_This release makes the air, oxygen and some nitrogen cleaner or dirtier, thicker or thinner, this can even make the air solidify crushing us with the hard air inside our lungs, this can also be used as a gas drug, the users of this must be very careful because they could suffocate themselves by accident. This is the third release advanced release known to use Dark release_**

**_WATER and DARK release creates…_**

**_Unknown, there have been reports of such an advanced release but nothing official has been made._**

**_EARTH and DARK release creates…_**

**_Again, unknown, there haven't been many reports and some believe no such advanced release exists._**

…..

Those are the advanced release, PLEASE REVIEW, this story has been getting a lot of views but not many reviews so R&R!


End file.
